The Tune
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Tonight there will be a party over at the Dancing Dove.Why is everyone asking Beka to sing? RATED T FOR ALCHOL AND DRUG REFRENCE RostoXBeka


**DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN ANYTHING! GET IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Come on Beka!" wheedled Aniki, "One night! Goodwin gave you the week off for catching that gang! Spend it somewhere else rather than your boring little room! Please Beka!"

"I said no Aniki! I don't dance!"

"But you must be a wonderful dancer!"

"I'm fair but I won't be any fun. You know of my terrible shyness!"

"But Beka everyone's goin'! Bold Brian, Reed Katie! Their riot especially when they get their hands on the ale!" Kora begged, "Rosto's gonna play his pipe! Ersken promised to bring his flute! Surly you can sing or sommat!"

"Even more of reason not to go, rushers drunk! Doesn't sound like a good idea to a Dog like me!"

"We sing and dance! You can sing to if you like!" Aniki started.

"Yea Beka don't deny! You voice is very pretty, I've heard you sing through the walls plenty a time."Kora finished for her looking at me wistfully.

"I won't go Kora!" I turned to walk back in but Kora pulled me right back out.

"Yes you will!"

"I said no!"I tried to pull away but she had a tight grip.

"But I hear a yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"…fine but I won't like it."

"Alright…but first I'm going to look at your clothes."

"Kora," whined Beka, "My clothes are fine."

"Let me see!"

"I won't let you dictate my life Kora!"

"I'm not dictating sweet little Beka. I'm simply steering you in the right direction."

"Then why do I feel so dictated."

"It's all in your mind Beka!" answered Aniki now speaking up after Beka and Kora little spat.

"Now for your clothes, let's see what is hiding." Kora went into my dressers and pulled out four dresses.

One was a bright sunshine yellow I have matching beads somewhere, it was modestly cut and it sleeves were flared a bit to allow my knives to be reached more easily.

The second was a lighter cherry colored. A light blue sash adorned my wait when I wore it. It had the same color trimming along the lower cut neck. I often wore a light red opal with it. It sleeves were flared as well. All of my dresses were.

Kora then made a face and pulled out a small back dress with no ornament on it. I went pale and made a grab for it.

"Beka tell me why you have this…dress in your wardrobe. Please don't tell me you wear it!"

"Give it Kora!"

"Not before I burn it." She threw it to the side. I made a leap for it and caught it nimbly. I ran my hand down its length before laying it carefully on my bed smoothing out the tiny cresses in it.

"Beka leave it 'lone. There are much prettier black dresses."

"…twas the dress my Ma wore…when Papa died. She wore it for 38 days. One day for every year she knew him. Ma was 38 at the time…I wore it for 14 days when she died. Every day for every year I've known her…" I lifted the dress carefully and smoothed more wrinkles. I went to my cabinet and pulled out a Lilly of the Valley scent. I carefully dabbed it over the dress and folded it and put it back in the dresser.

When Kora wiped away a tear I hadn't even known I was crying. I looked to her and looked away. I figured that right about now my eyes would be a white as snow as they usually are when I am saddened. I leaned against her carefully; I knew that she didn't know what the dress was to me so I didn't yell at her.

Aniki shifted uncomfortably unknowing about what to do she settled for hugging me as well.

"Well…I believe that the cherry dress will suffice for the night…what do you think Aniki?" Kora nudged her softly and Aniki nodded quickly. I carefully pushed the two out of my rooms and pulled on the dress. Next came the sash and jewelry. I strapped the knife into place and dabbed on a cherry-lavender scent.

When I walked out the door I saw Aniki wearing a light gray dress modestly low-cut with her prized Angel sword strapped at her side. Kora wore a soft looking green dress with a black velvet trim. I didn't want to ask how much coin Rosto dished out for them to get those two dresses. Aniki's dress looked like silk for Mithros sake.

"Well ladies are we all set?" asked Kora me and Aniki nodded out heads, "She quickly dragged us out of the house and toward the Dancing Dove.

I could hear music wafting out of the windows. Chatting and laughter came as well. Then Tunstall's yell for more ale. I hadn't known that he was coming. I heard a sharp voice scold him for wanting so much drink that was Goodwin alright. Then an easy voice asking Goodwin to dance…that would be Tomlan.

"We are here everyone!" Kora announced.

"My lady is finally here! What a pleasure to see you!" drawled Ersken bowing holding out a rose for her.

"Ohhh my sweet Dog is here! Well let's not fear! Let's dance everyone!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd. I laughed as Ersken tried to match Kora's water-like movements with his own much more callous ones.

I saw Tomlan sweep Goodwin off her feet. They circle of dancers made room for them. Goodwin surprised us with dancing some very difficult dances with Tom. They seemed to know just where to step at the exact right time.

At the end of their dance the entire house once again exploded in cheers. Goodwin took a seat next to me and ordered a glass of wine from the bartender, "I suppose you've forgotten Cooper that I was once a young a Puppy once. Full of mischief, and wonder dancing was one of my specialties when I went out." She winked at me, "It wasn't my only one." She left me there speechless then I giggled a bit trying to picture a younger Clary Goodwin dancing with the young men and flirting and drinking. It wasn't actually all that hard to imagine.

I smiled. This party was acutely quite nice. Just about everyone was here. My Dogs and their partners, my friends and few Rats that were tied up with Rosto's court that I knew well.

"Rosto! I believe its time!" Kora shouted from Ersken's arms as he twirled her around on the dance area.

"Time for what?" called a mot named Raine; she was Aniki's second in command. A pretty thing with black hair and Conte blue eyes.

"Rosto's going to show us why he's called the Piper!" shouted Aniki from her perch on a hay-bale in a corner one arm around Bold Brian and a tankard of ale in the other hand, "The boy has some talent!"

"Come now you two shush your selves. But I'll need some pretty little mot to sing!"

"Reed Katie!" called Ersken.

"Kora must have a pretty voice!" yelled Tunstall two tankards of ale in hand.

"I'd say Aniki but she looks like she may pass out any moment!" cried Goodwin, we all laughed.

"Please Clary I know how to hold my liquor!" she half yelled she attempted to stand but fell back down giggling madly, "Ok maybe your right…I'm smashed!" she let out a high giggle.

"…What about Beka?" said Bold Brian, he looked to everyone in the crowd.

"Beka! I bet she couldn't even hold a tune if she tried!" roared Raymore one of Aniki's rushers.

"Come now Beka are you going to take that?" called Goodwin, "Show them how a real mot holds a tune eh!"

"Oh please I couldn't…" my shyness took over from there, I stammered blushing.

"Come on Beka just one song!"

"Yes just a note!"

"Please!"

Everyone started to push her toward Rosto who was sitting by the hearth of the room his legs crossed over a small green and blue rug.

"Come now Beka!" Rosto said, "Just this once."

"I-I…alright then."

"Yea!" another cheer broke out.

"What song should we play?"

There were lots of requests, most vulgar causing Rosto to glare over at them. Finally one song came out.

"Black Bird." Said Goodwin looking at us, "Master Piper surely you know the song.

"I can play it…Beka do you know the song?"

"Yes I do."

"Let's do it."

The room fell silent as Rosto lifted the pipe to his lips. Everyone fell silent. He tested out his pipe quickly then began the song. I listened for my cue. I heard it and started.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I finished the song letting my voice fade out as Rosto finished the last of the chord. I stood there eyes closed; I opened them to see the shocked faces of my friends. I looked down my face flushed; I turned to Rosto his face also shocked.

"Was I…that bad?" I whispered looking to Tansy who had gotten there right before the song, then to Goodwin. Finally I looked back to Rosto.

"I-I…"

"That was beautiful Beka…"whispered Tunstall, her held Lady Sabine who smiled over at me.

"Beka if ever you wish to quit Doggin' I'll be more than happy to hire you and Master Piper to hold concerts at various Court functions, and I mean the legal kind." She winked at Rosto.

"I—I…"

"Another song!" shouted the crowd.

"I well…mmm." I bit my lip and looked to Rosto who nodded and put the pipe to his lips.

"Any requests?"

"With a Little Help from my friends!" called Tunstall slamming down another tankard of ale, "But you'll need a man's voice in that one lad!"

"Who here has a guitar?"

"I've got one!" yelled Bold Brian, "I know how to play it to!"

"Good now go get it!"

"Right!" Bold Brian ran up the step and came back down with a guitar in hand **(AN/Im not sure if they had guitars just go with it.)**

"You'll need my help here!" called Kora she ran upstairs breezing past everyone, we all heard thumps before Kora came back down a tambourine in her hand.

"I think we should start!"

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Tunstall, Aniki, Sabine, Goodwin, Tom and Kora began to sing. Tunstall and Aniki were out of tune their words slurred, they had drunken a least three tankards of ale if not more in the last two hours!

_Do you need anybody?_  
_I need somebody to love._  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love._

I could feel Rosto's eyes on me as I sang. The lobby was thinking of me.

_What do I do when my love is away._  
_(Does it worry you to be alone)_  
_How do I feel by the end of the day_  
_(Are you sad because you're on your own)_  
_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends_

_Do you need anybody?_  
_I need somebody to love._  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love._

I heard Rosto's voice go up here and I turned and he stood singing it to me. I blushed and looked away from him. I sang the first two starts of the line and he sang the next two. We were getting much to close for my liking here.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_  
_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._  
_What do you see when you turn out the light?_  
_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._  
_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_  
_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Everyone by this time was singing the chorus of the song. We were laughing and there were cheers in the backround. You could see people dancing and the boys were drinking down tankards of wiskey and ale roaring the wrods as they drank.

_Do you need anybody?_  
_I just need someone to love._  
_Could it be anybody?_  
_I want somebody to love_

Finally I looked up at him and smiled. We couldn't sing soon, out lips were more preoccupied with something. I could hear coin changing hands and I laughed and retured to the song my cheeks flsuhed. I heard Tom and Clary wolf-whistle in the backround.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_  
_Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_with a little help from my friends_

We all ended with a cheer. We sang and danced until late. My voice cracked and hoarse. Perhaps dancing and singing can be fun. I felt Rosto getting closer his hands around my waist...I found soemthing I like more though.

* * *

**REVEIWS ARE LOVE! 3**


End file.
